


MY TWISTED FANFICTION(cuz i have no other name for it)

by Hazel121617



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, MY FRIEND IS A PSYCHOPATH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heroes have kids, and they go on a quest, and they are screwed up. Some of their parents have marriage issues and some are cheating bastards. The pairings are screwed up in one way or another, because my friend has a fucking problem. If you hadn't noticed, there will be a lot of cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is writing this with me, it's basically his, and he is FUCKED UP. I do not know what the hell is wrong with him. But still, if you feel fucked up, then try reading this, idk. And if you don't like it, don't read. So fuck off haters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, It would mean so much to us if you commented, and please tell us if it was good. If you have any suggestions, we will read them, and if we like it, we will have a chapter on it.

This is an introduction. We are not theat mean or crazy, i hope you like this! The next chapter will start the actual story.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS DARK, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW. I didn't know my friend was this messed up, to be honest.

CRACK!  
Will screams as another one of his bones is broken by Nico. Will stares at Nico, begging for him to stop. “Nico, stop! Please!” But Nico just laughs. After all those years of hell, he finally lost his sanity. He breaks another one of Will’s bones, his arm this time- not just a finger. Will cries out in pain, wondering why his true love would be such a dick. Nico smiles at his cries, but after awhile he gets bored, so with a sickening crunch, he snaps Will’s neck. Nico knows that his life is now fucked up(It always was, to be honest), but it's no worse than how all of his friends turned out to be. And besides, at least he didn't have children he screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please comment or leave kudos if you like it! We post almost everyday, sorry, thats why the chapters are so short. We should have one by 4/25/16. Bye!


	3. Chapter Two: Mallery

Mallory wakes up. Her alarm clock says two am. She hears yelling, and then a beer bottle being broken. Her father must be drunk again. It sounds like him and her mom and fighting again, probably about her mother using too much money to buy more cocaine. Mallory walked out of her room quietly, careful not to let her parents hear her. If they find out she’s awake this late they’ll kill her. Literally. She peeks around the corner, deciding to make the risk of getting caught. “Stop taking all of my FUCKING MONEY,” Jason yells, “Drugs aren’t that fucking important. Especially for a dumb bitch like you.” Mallery hated this argument. It happened every week when her mom takes money from her dad to get more drugs. She has a problem. “I mean, you’re worse than your god damn mother, at least she’s hot.” “Then why the fuck does an asshole like you deserve all that fucking alcohol?!?! And if you don’t love me and think my mother is hot, why don’t you fuck her?!?! Then I wouldn’t have to suck your baby dick every week!,” yelled Piper.  
“You motherfucking bitch!” Jason said. “If I recall, you’re the one that wanted to fuck my mother!”Piper said. Then, she slapped him. And that was a big mistake. Jason punched her in the gut and then pushed her into the wall. She fell to the ground. Whether she was passed out or not, Mallory couldn’t tell. Jason got another beer, drank half of it, then let it slip out of his hands. He stared at the broken bottle for a second, realized what happened, and cursed under his breath.  
Mallory had quietly started walking back to her room. She knew her mother could have won the argument, she knew she could have made her dad agree with anything she said using charmspeak. But last time she tried doing that her father almost killed her with a lightning bolt. She got to her room and laid in bed until she fell asleep a few minutes later.


	4. Authors Note

Well, We've been busy, so we will post later, but this story is not ending. Keep reading, and check back in a month or so! If there is none, I guarantee that there will be one next year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, We will have more chapters later!


	5. Another Authors Note!

Well, we will have them soon, so keep waiting. Sorry. :(


	6. AU~SORRY!!!

I'M SOOO SORRY! We've both been busy lately, and I just don't know. I'll ask him again, and please tell us if you want us to continue. Thanks! Oh yeah, you can call him Satan. :) Byeee! Please comment, it would mean a lot! Also leave kudos, because If a lot of people comment and leave kudos, we're more likely to have new chapters! THank you again, and bye!!!

 

~Hazel & Satan


End file.
